mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Demon City Shinjuku
is a novel by Hideyuki Kikuchi that was adapted into an OAV in 1988, directed by Yoshiaki Kawajiri. The title has also been translated as ''Hell City Shinjuku and Monster City. The film was released in North America by Central Park Media in 1994. Portions of the opening fight scene were featured in the 1995 cyberpunk film Johnny Mnemonic. Plot The movie begins with a battle between fates, the evil Rebi Ra (also pronounced Levi Ra or even Devi Da) versus the short-lived hero Genichirou. Rebi Ra has allowed himself to be possessed in order to gain the incredible powers of evil and plans to summon demons to conquer the world. Defeating Genichirou and destroying Shinjuku, a part of Tokyo, with a devastating earthquake, the area becomes a demon-haunted wilderness. Ten years later, the World President, put in place to uphold world peace, is attacked by Rebi Ra indirectly to keep his old master, Aguni Lai (Aguni Rai), as the protector of the president, occupied. However, Rebi Ra did not know that Genichirou had a son who inherited his powers and more. After an emotional plea from the president's daughter, Sayaka Rama, the unlikely hero Kyoya Izayoi follows her deep into the heart of the evil city, finding new allies and terrifying enemies along the way. Characters ((in order of appearance)) Genichirou Izayoi - the father of Kyoya Izayoi, the first to face Rebi Ra - getting himself killed in the process Rebi Ra - the dark lord who desires to gain power and conquer the world; destroys Shinjuku Kyoya Izayoi - the hotheaded hero; Genichirou's son; studies the art of Nempo President Kozumi Rama - the World President, in charge of world peace; father of Sayaka Rama Sayaka Rama - the daughter of the World President; pleas with Kyoya to save the world Aguni Rai - the Nempo sensei to both Genichirou and Rebi Ra; protector of the World President Old Woman - sells information in Shinjuku, for a stiff price only to be devoured by the spider demon Spider Demon - one of three major demons summoned by Rebi Ra; uses raw physical force Young Man - a young ally that aids the main characters on their journey Mephisto - a strange, cloaked man of unknown power who sits idly by to watch fate unfold Kuro - a mutated, two-headed dog belonging to the young man Illusory Demon - one of three major demons summoned by Rebi Ra; uses illusions and water Lady Demon - one of three major demons summoned by Rebi Ra; uses acid and strangulation Reception Hyper's Daniel Wilks criticises the film for having "only vaguely interconnected action scenes punctuated by some rather dull talkiness marred by horrible accents (the heroine is unconvincingly British and the childish sidekick speaks with a mangled Mexican drawl)". Ironically, as the film was dubbed in Britain, the aforementioned heroine is a genuine British person. References External links * AniRec Database entry (with screenshots) * Category:1988 films Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime films Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Anime series Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Light novels Category:Madhouse Category:Manga series Category:Novels by Hideyuki Kikuchi Category:Central Park Media Category:Anime OVAs bg:Demon City Shinjuku it:Demon City Shinjuku, la città dei mostri ja:魔界都市〈新宿〉 pt:Demon City Shinjuku ru:Demon City Shinjuku zh:魔界都市〈新宿〉